Black Rose Crater (Ginger Town)
Ginger Town is a suburb of West City, located north of West City. Imperfect Cell makes his firs appearance here, absorbing the town's population. Many years later Ginger town has repopulated but is significantly smaller. After the destructive forces of Bastion and Psycho Toko collided nothing except scraps and craters were left, purple flames still burn here to this day. You may battle here. *Zeou Kai * Boss Roxas and Bastion. Battle for The Balls. Roxas senses Bastions power level nearby "Perfect" he says as he takes off full speed, a second later Roxas is infront of bastion with his hand outstretched "Hand over the dragon balls" "whoa how long were you there? Most people say hi first" he laughs awkwardly "yeah about that i kind of need these, and i am after the ones you have" he gets into a battle stance "i think we both know how this is going to go and there is one way to get by this" "Fine" he says with a serious tone as his eyes go green and a black wing erupts from his shoulder blade, he moves his already outstretched hand to the side, as the Masamune is summoned in a flurry of feathers. He flies full speed at bastion, about to strike. Fight! Zeou Kai * Health: 921,850/983,000 * Strength: 1251 * Speed: 1120.6 * Fatigue: 1,151/1,450 * Rush Count: 25 * Equipment: Sword, Yamato, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, 2 Senzu Beans * Effects: 2.34375x Sword Damage, 1.875x Physical Damage 22.5*Strength*2.34375+Strength*15 The Unnamed Demon *Health: 500,000/500,000 * Strength: 600 * Speed: 675 * Fatigue: 5,000/5,000 * Equipment: None * Effects: Sin the enemy health by 5% each turn Fight to 1HP! *The demon walks over to Kai, she's dressed in a lingerie and kisses his cheek (health drain) before scratching him 15 times (2 hit), and blowing 5 Evil Impulses at him (all miss). 12000 Damage. * Kai shakes his head and uses his Mystic form. "Ok, this is really bad. Looks like I can't hold back." Kai rushes forward and using his Charge-Up Lv5, Rush-Up and Strength Up Lv 5 and then charges at the demon with 22 dual Energy Slash attacks (13 hit, 11 hit). Reduced to 499,999 Damage * The demon falls to the ground and begins to fade away. "All I wanted was to know my name..." * "I don't..." Zeou Kai couldn't finish as someone landed behind him. It was a man, roughly mid twenties with thick, messy brown hair and a red bandanna just under it. He wore a pocketless gray hoodie and blue jeans with white shoes and socks. He had green eyes and smirk across his face. "Asmodeus. That's your name." the man says walking over and squatting down. "Asmodeus? Isn't that the name of the lust sin?" Kai states walking over to him. "Yup, be glad this wasn't Bastion's wife or you'd be in for some crud, Shin." he says. Shocked, Kai backs up about to draw Yamato. "Who are you?!" The man stands up and laughs a little. "An angel who's trying to find his way home," he said as two bird like wings came out of his back and seemingly began to absorb the sunlight. Kai felt at ease all of a sudden being in his presence and stood up straight noticing the demon being satisfied with know her name now. "Can I get your name at least, you know mine after all." Kai asked. The man laughed a bit and raised a hand as to say 'goodbye' and then flew off into the air leaving some feathers behind. "Catch you around, Shin." A psycho returns: Bastion steps upCategory:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth RP AreasCategory:RP Areas The sky over Ginger Town is an unsettling purple. A spiral of black blades towers above the city at the very top stands Psycho Toko laughing hyserically, Blades slowly rain down from the sky piercing through buildings. The town is significantly bust up, giant gashes run across the ground purple flames are bursting out all around, the un-destroyed ground is covered in bloody glass roses. The air suddenly becomes dense and heavy so much so the blades slow down in the air Toko senses something familiar but he can't lock onto it. Bastion is slowly walking forward his wings flaring the blades shattering as he passes he is shaking his head "once more i have to deal with the shadow of you guys" Blades start to focus on Bastion, and move in on him, the tower starts to lower as blades leave it and fire at him, SO ROBOT, YOU UP FOR ROUND TWO? OR ARE YOU GOING TO CRY THIS TIME TOO? HAHAHAHAHAHAA EITHER WAY I FEEL LIKE SPLITTING YOU IN TWO! Bastion materialises his blades "hand sonic level 6 resonate mode active" he runs the blades over each other causing a loud vibrations his blades moving as if fluid. He clacks the weapons together for a brief second time seems to stop Toko can here the sound of hundreds and thousands of blade collisions as Toko's swords shattering Bastion doesnt appear to move his wings suspending fragments of metal making his wings seem larger. HOWS THE WIFE DOING ROBOT? ''Psycho Toko touches down onto the ground and begins materializing swords and throwing them one after the other, almost playfully as he walks towards Bastion. Bastion slice the blades in two with barely any movement with a single step he is infront of Toko Blade held towards him "enough posturing we fight an i wil lbanish you, filthy shadow you dont have the right to desicrate the memory of my friend" ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA BUT DEAR BASTION AM I NOT YOUR FRIEND? DO YOU NOT LIKE ME ANYMORE? I'M HURT! ''Psycho Toko slaps Bastion ''HOW ABOUT YOU JUST TRY? -Fight- Psycho's fall, Bastion stands Psycho Toko's body flails away, he recovers the moment he hits the ground HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA h''e coughs out some blood and dashes back at Bastion, three sword pierce into, and through, Bastions leg and Toko flies into him head to head, rebounding he assault Bastion with a constant stream of slashes ''ITS NOT AS FUN WHEN YOU DON'T BLEED! ''Psycho kicks bastion across the face knocking him through several buildings, blades follow after him tearing up the ground with flaming gashes. Psycho follows not far behind, more blades gathering, they are starting to collide and bump around moving erratically, destroying everything they cut through. Bastion stands unflinching and uncaring breaking the blades with his aura alone his skin knitting back together he slowly walks towards Toko occasionaly skitting forward his face shows no emotion as he approaches Toko "and to think you were the one i most looked forward to facing" he brings out his wings channeling his Ki through them the air pressure becomes intense but Toko cannot feel any icrease in his power. In an instant almost like a blink Bastion closed the gap kneeing Toko in the ribs hearing the sound of them crack with the impact, following it up with roundhouse knocking him to the ground "such a dissapointment" Toko rises immediately ''OH REALLY? ''Toko lets a blade slash open a portion of his chest, he yanks out one of the broken ribs, it reforms into a bone blade, he moves forward propelled by blades stabbing full force from behind, he connects with Bastion, swords holding them together, Psycho stabs the bone blade through Bastions throat, Toko pushes himself of the blades leaving them in Bastion, he falls backwards some of his limbs very raggedy ''I'LL RIP YOU BONES OUT IF I HAVE TOO! T''he purple sky starts to diminish revealing it to be a laden with swords ''RAIN! ''the blades start to very quickly fall towards bastion striking him hundreds of times ''INFECTION ''Toko starts moving around grabbing deflected or missed blades, making them more spear like and throwing them at supersonic speeds at Bastion, the rest of the blades hit the ground causing burning holes with Blood red glass roses form out of them. Bastion picks up one of the roses it is deconstructed before it can explode he throws the fragments causeing all the mines to explode at once to deal with the rain he simply holds his hands up and concentrates his Ki stopping all the blades in mid air tapping them cuasing them to scatter to the distance he stands slightly transfixed "is that all?" Psycho takes the opportunity to move in, he moves in unbelievably fast, drawing Shibo Tenshi in a sweeping movement ''NOT EVEN ''his grin turn bitter, this slash has all the intent of ending Bastion, the blade moves cutting the air itself, finally impacting with Bastions chest, something flickers in Toko's eyes, slowing down for an almost unregistered moment. That unregistered moment is all Bastion needs for his reflexes to kick in the potentia core sparks violently sensing the genuine threat that blade possesses. Bastions eyes gain a green hue as his body is inveloped in an intense aura which is rapidly compressed to the size of a tennis ball the force of this dragging Toko in before has has the chance or strength to escape Bastion crushes the energy creating a huge explosion completely leveling the town and a lot of the surrounding area leaving nothing but a barren crater and the scars left on the land from the sword strikes and the dark flames. Toko is layed in a heap his body wracked with damage far to deep for him to continue moving not that that stops him trying Bastion is stood before him after taking a similar level of damage some of his bones exposed though not for long as his skin slowly knits together even his clothes begin rebuilding "so is that it then?" Psycho twitches slightly ''I GuEss So HeHEhe ''his eyes close "Thank you *COUGH* Bastion"'' Bastion removes the prosthetic hand as his eyes return to their normal yellow "how do you function with something so clunky" his chest glows enveloping the hand it re-attaches to the stump it is much sleeker and more human like resembling his former hand "time to cast of this shadow" he cracks the wrist joint of the hand and then immediately stabs Harmony dead centre through his forehead "im sorry i let you di but i wont let your dark cloud haunt me or you any further" he turns the blade removing a thick black shroud from Toko's mind as Toko slowly dissolves away returning to hell. The shroud forms into a jet black glass rose standing on the tip of the blade a voice seems to I WILL NEVER JUST BE A MEMORY the voice seems to fade shortly after it appears "then may the power of harmony release you" he flicks the blade sideways "be set free" in one deft slash the rose is destroyed before Bastion powers down laughing nervously "i'm sorry.... i truelly am, i wish i could turn back time and save you both so that maybe your memories wouldn't haunt me so" he notices the 3 star ball lying in the crater seeming ot snap out of a daze "huh the dragonball? huh i must have taken part in the test. Odd how i cant remember it" he picks it up looking around "man i must have missed the party" Out for RedCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle Grounds Jackie walked through the now deserted and destroyed town. "So, this was a town... I've seriously got to meet whoever did this and give them a hand." Jackie says to himself laughing slightly. He walked along the rubble and sand that seemed to replace the ground and eventually came upon a body. "Hmm, this must be that psycho-- OH a horn." He breaks off the horn and throws it into his mouth and begins eating. "Mhmm.. Demon Horn." Jackie says as he walks along. He swallows the snack and keeps looking around kicking away rubble and what not. "This city is completely destroyed, it's like my paper football incident except this time I don't have a cemetery nearby or the mind controlled puppet to bury the holes... then put them in one, ho, ho." Jackie cackles to himself. His cross glows and lifts off of his chest pointing in a direction towards the edge of town just beyond the destruction. "Looks like I'm going travelling." he turns into a shadow that seems to rush forward and makes it to the end in no time at all. He notices something shiny under the sand and reaches down and picks it up. It's an antique vase with ornamental carvings and is crafted out of a metal that is not known to the planet itself. Jackie begins laughing as he absorbs the artifact into his skin, the power crawling up his veins and he begins to laugh childishly after a moment. "Oh God, it still tickles after all these years. Eighty-Eight down, six hundred and twelve to go." he says as he vanishes in a dark mist following his golden cross once again as it lights up and points him in the direction..... of Kami's Lookout. The best day ever Elicia is sat in the middle of crater that was formerly ginger town with a beach towel and parasol set up, she is making sandcastles with tehteh seemingly unaware that this place is a crater. Jacob was looking for a strong opponent when he sees a little girl making sand castles in the middle of a crater and says "what the hell this is not the beach" he then begins to fly down to the little girl. 33 notices a little girl in a crater that was once Ginger Town. She flies down to her and scans her. "Demon Android. Shared DNA with Bastion and Sheena Allara." ''She becomes looser and more relaxed. "Hmm. Curious there's meant to be a town here. Who are you, my scanner reports you're related to Bastion Allara." Kabijj noticed a small group of people in the crater and flew down towards them. As he was flying he said to himself "What is this place, it looks like someone burned a city in the desert." He flew down and noticed an android, a little girl, and some other person. "huh" Elicia stands up "who be yousie" she puts her teddy in front of her mouth like she is talking through it "what you guyies appear here for?" she stands up dusting herself off. Jacob looks around and says "who are you people" jacob looks around again carefully inspected the mysterious group around him. What happened here? Exsu landed in the middle of the crater and her eyes proceeded to light up as her back was facing the sun, several small shining diagrams and whatnot appeared in her eyes, as if there was sunlight reflecting off of them. Exsu looks around and begins to trace energy signatures that have been left there and also biological information and geological information. "Uh-huh." Exsu says in response to the data she is collecting. The newly coloured Monarch was sat in the ruins of one of the buildings in the crater as Exsu arrived. "Heh look who it is. Butterfly girl." He says looking up at her. "Wonder what she's doing here... ah well I could do with a bit of entertainment." He says smirking before flying out of the ruin, an explosion goes off to the side of Exsu where one of Monarchs butterflies landed as if to shock her, it was close enough to burn her a bit but no significant damage. "AHAHAAHAH! Well well well. Who do we have here?" He says with a devilish smirk. Exsu immediately reacted to the butterfly and began to asses the situation in a few microseconds, she merely waved away the butterfly as it sort of froze and then became crystalized. Exsu turns around in the direction where Monarch was and said "Oh, It's you." Exsu then sighs and then says "What can i do for you?" while carefully analyzing his face and body language. "heheh interesting trick you have their. Oh nothing really, I'm just squatting here for the time being and was wondering what you were doing on my property." He smirks. He is floating above a ruined building his black and red wings extended and flapping they both have large cracks in them many butterflies nearby him, his ki veil is now black with a red pattern similar to that of a butterfly wing. "So would you kindly explain what you are doing here my dear, or will I have to show you the exit?" He laughs to himself. "I was actually trying to figure out why this is a crater now because it wasn't one before... And you don't really seem to be who you were before." Exsu says. "Oh that's an easy answer. A friend of mine known as Bastion blew it up, it's nothing compared to what happened to North city though especially when you compare the number of civilian dead." He smirks "As for me? It's merely a change of look, I am the same person just much muchier. A lot more powerful than I've ever been." He says as the sun reflects off his face showing off his glowing pink eyes and the new scars on his face. You can also faintly see his scars covering his torso. While Exsu would probably react badly to the death counts, she did not as she did not have too much care for human life as long as it was not important for anything. "You're still kind of cute though." Exsu responds with, stopping her analyzing of the area and determined what had happened in detail. Monarch is a bit confused but doesn't visibly show it but he pauses for a second before devilishly smiling widley "I am aware, good looks is something I've always possessed plus scars are badass. You're pretty good looking yourself." He smirks "Whatever happened with you and Moeru then?" "Uh... Well... He's simply not here at the moment, Nor have i met him in a short while. I'd guess he's busy." Exsu responds. Monarch grins "Perhaps, or maybe he just doesn't want to see you, being as powerful as he is I'd assume it'd be no issue for him to come and see you once in a while no matter how busy he is. It wouldn't be hard for him at all, so it's rather strange that he's been absent." "Who knows, I'm still pretty sure he'd like so see me soon at least... Anyway, What's with the aggressive tone?" Exsu asks. "Maybe, maybe not. If he wanted to see you it'd be a none issue for him though so it's strange he hasn't done." He smirks. "Agressive tone? It's more my natural tone, don't fret over it." Monarch grins. "So now that you've found the source of this lovely crater what've you got on your exciting agenda?" He smirks. Exsu stood still for a second and the shining diagrams and whatnot that were visible in her eyes disappeared. "I really don't know, So i'd guess i'd engage in conversation with you." Exsu says. Monarch smirks. "Hmm, I suppose I'll allow it considering I am just sat in the middle of a wasteland alone right now." He laughs to himself. "Anything in particular you'd wish to discuss?" He lowers himself to the ground and perches on a nearby piece of building. "Maybe we can discuss your aggressive tone and your desire to kill people perhaps? Did i word that right? I think i did..." Exsu says. "Seems reasonable. You did word it correctly." He smirks. "My aggressive tone comes from the fact I'm someone who enjoys conflict, if I can start one I will simple as. It must be the saiyan within me. As for the killing people, firstly I use it as a means to an end, it's amazing how much harder people fight you when there's lives at risk. Fights are that much more interesting after I kill a few civillians." He smirks "Secondly it's just so much fun. They're insignificant anyway their lives offer next to nothing so it's so much fun hearing them fear me, hearing them scream as their pathetic lives come to an end. It's sort of like a child burning ants. That also might be the saiyan within me, we always did have a thing for slaughtering insignificant species." He has a rather demented smile."Will that answer suffice?" "Yes it does." Exsu says, her eyes flash a little bit and then she proceeds to stare into his eyes from the distance. "It would seem we agree on a few points about humans." Exsu responds and follows up with "Now, why do you proclaim that this crater is your property might i ask?" Monarch chuckles "I was joking around really. I've been squatting here a while so had you been someone else I probably would of scared them off, killed them or fought them. Mainly for the fun of it but also so people don't know I'm here. I'm kind of wanted for the murder of around 2 million innocent civilians and I kinda want to rest up a bit before doing anything more extreme, I do plan to appear at the WMAT though, should be interesting to see how that goes down." He smirks. "Oh, so you do actually like me in some way?" Exsu says as her eyes flash once more. "You're up there." He smirks. "Had it been you Bastion, Toko or any of the Trinity I wouldn't of gone for the fight everyone else is fair game." He grins. "But yes I do enjoy your company somewhat. Especially since you're not ruled by sentimentality like most of the meat bags on this planet." He chuckles to himself. "Hmm... Do you have anything to ask yourself?" Exsu says. "Hmm..." He grins "Do you actually like me in some way?" He chuckles. "I'll leave you to find that out." Exsu says, messing with him for some self entertainment. "hmm I'll take that as a yes then." He smirks. "Wanna sit down?" He moves aside a bit so Exsu can sit down on the piece of building. "Since you've got nothing better to do might as well kill time here." Exsu is engulfed in a cloud of blue energy that turns pixelated quickly and then she reappears sitting right next to Monarch on the building and then proceeded to look into the sky for a bit. Monarch looks up into the sky as his butterflies fly around above them. He subtly puts his arm around Exsu as they gaze into the sky. "Beautiful planet isn't it? I've always thought so especially the water and the sky it's just a shame the humans have ruined so much of the landscape but there's still so much beauty to behold on this planet. I was breath taken when i first got here." Exsu remained silent and didn't really move or respond, she only continued to look into the sky. "Hmm I'll take that as a yes." He smirks continuing to look at the sky keeping his arm around her. "Glad to know you do actually like me though" he grins Exsu, being some sort of hybrid between technology and biology, could choose if she wanted to sleep and eat or not, and right now she felt like taking a little nap and just slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Monarch smirks "Heh I never was one for sentimental crap but I suppose I'll let this slide. I could use the rest, blowing up a city takes it out of you." He keeps his arms round her as he continues to look into the sky watching the world go by. Bastion appears on the precipice of Monarchs vision "hmm i guess it makes sense now this is how you justify yourself, you let that one live even as you slaughter millions so you always have that justification that you are capable of change" he shakes his head "i would say i am dissapointed in you but that implies i couldn't have seen this coming, i guess i just expected better i didnt realise integrity is the price for power" Monarch looks up to Bastion and laughs. "You've got me all wrong Bastion, I don't want to change. I have power now, people fear me. I am better than I've ever been, why would I want to revert to that sappy little weakling. For your information I had Toko by the neck and let him live as well so that makes two." He smirks. "I have no reason to kill her, and Tokos death would of been far too undignified. I have no delusions of being a stable person or to ever be able to just undo the millions of death's I've caused. Think what you like though my friend. If it helps you sleep at night think that. For you information though she came onto me." He laughs and winks at Bastion. "So how've you been? I presume you saw my work?" "i saw the aftermath and i saw the pain and suffering of those left behind, you know if i am being honest if that's what a saiyan is please explain to me how bringing them back would not result in more of this but on a bigger stage? Dont get me wrong this isnt me saying i wouldnt assist but after seeing how you have shifted so drastically i guess im doubting what would come of it" Monarch smirks "Oh that's right you never did meet Zucana. Well, for one, who are you to condemn an entire race based purely on my actions, you are willing to let a race go extinct just because I blew up a city. Secondly if they were to come back they would have a controlled king whom never wanted to kill a fly. As I told Toko so long ago, Zucana died with Vegeta. Odds are he'll be revived with it." He grins. "you are asking me to make an awefully big leap, based on an assumption of someone i have only met in 2 brief incidents and even then its not a garuntee. I can understand why Toko can have a lot of faith, but i've already seen enough turns to be wary" "And yet you still fully trust toko? Even though by all accounts, when he turns he's a lot worse than me. At least I keep my charming personality and demeanour Toko just outright flips." He smirks. "I can't promise Zucana will come back if we revive Vegeta and I can't promise if he does I'll be gone forever. But really, it's your only choice." He grins. "if i am being honest lately i have had no reason to trust both of you, at least with Toko he returns to what he was where as you seem to have just been taking ever increasing steps down a long dark path, as i said before it would be so easy to fix up half of the stupid incidents you two got into if you would both drop your stubborness and just accept you need each other to eternally push yourselves to higher heights. Dont say it cant happen because i have seen it i have seen both of you at some of your best and your worst points" "I never denied it. Toko drove me to what I am today, the man you see sat before you, the man who blew up the city, the man who beat him. I am grateful for that, and I know I have pushed him to be the best he can be, now it's his turn to catch up to me. Let's see what he'll do to keep up." He smirks. "So on a lighter topic. No need to be so serious. Think you'll be taking part in the WMAT when it comes around?" Bastion shrugs dropping his stern visage pretty quickly "i don't know, never really had that same desire to prove my strength like you two do plus my fights against Moeru and Hokus respectively showed me how far i have yet to go if i wanted to be a challenge" "You might as well give it a go. I'm sure the likes of Hokus and Moeru would destroy me and Toko but it should be interesting to give a go none the less. I always enjoy I challenge plus I can't wait to see how the crowd reacts to my appearance." He smirks. "Is that right?" Moeru appeared beside Bastion, his young face displaying a look of peace, while his eyes reflected an anger beyond what someone his age should be capable of. In his palm, Moeru held one of the saiyan's butterflies in his hand. "Well, if you'd like a challenge, how about you test me?" "Oh, hey Moeru. Gotta say I'm not really digging the new look." Monarch smirks as his butterfly flies over to him and lands on Exsu. "As for the challenge. I'll pass, I'm on a bit of a break you see, I don't really feel like a fight. Plus I wouldn't want to wake lovely Exsu would I?" He grins. "uh yeah monarch i can see the look in his eyes up close i doubt you are going to get the luxury of passing this one up" he raises his voice "Hey Exsu you may wanna wake up lest you want to wind up extra crispy" "Uh... W-what is it now?" Exsu says as she wakes up. "Hey Exsi," Moeru said, slowly approaching Zucana. "You can probably tell despite the fashion change, but I'm Moeru. And I just need to take your new arm candy for a second. I have an offer for him, and he doesn't exactly have the luxury to refuse. Especially after the mess he made around here... 2 million...that's alot of hearts snuffed out. And needlessly, at that." Monarch smirks "I am well aware of who you are, as for the 2 million people... I wouldn't call it needless. It was a hell of a lot of fun I can tell you that. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Not to mention I beat Toko. All in all it was a full fun day. I managed to commit genocide what did you do with your day. You're far too sentimental, it's not like their lives meant anything. Compared to them we're practically Gods. Exsu agrees with me, their lives were meaningless." He laughs to himself with a wide demented smile. Bastion shouts down to Moeru "do what you gotta do, i am neither in a position to or have the desire to stop you from delivering retribution but don't kill him or else that will make the whole point of retribution meaningless. Sorry Monarch it is a reap what you sow moment i wouldnt ask it to be any different if our roles were reversed" "Uh..." Exsu says and is then engulfed in a cloud of energy that quickly pixelizes, She reappears a few meters behind Moeru. She was hovering, although her wings weren't actually moving nearly enough to keep her in the air if they were physical. "I didn't actually say that their lives are meaningless, I just find their lifes pretty irelevant to me so i usually don't involve myself with them." Exsu says in response to Monarch saying that she agrees with him completely. "Well, there's your validation out the window. Now for that offer..." Moeru said, as a giant whirlwind of flames surrounded himself and the malevolent Saiyan. "Zucana, I've allowed you to play out this insane 'Monarch' fantasy for years now. After yoour foolish acts here, however, I've decided I need to give you a little...perspective. So, my offer? I beat the crap out of you, and you come to your senses...or I beat the crap out of you ''until you come to your senses." From inside the flame laughing can be heard. Demented, heavy, laughing. Through the flames two pink orbs are seen staring out at Moeru "Oh Moeru. Beating me won't help anything. It will only make you feel good, it solves nothing. Monarch is here to stay. The Red King has run it's course little man. I'm the king now, The Monarch. The Dark Monarch." The voice is heard from inside the flames. "I am fully aware of my senses Moeru, you clearly don't realise what I am. I will make you aware though. I didn't want to fight now. But if it's a fight you want then A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Monarch Purple Flame aura surges out the Flames dispersing them. He stands their surrounded by eratic purple flames surging and calming down at a moments notice uncontrollable. His Flaming Pink eyes staring right at the Red King. "You're not the only one who plays with fire Moeru. And When you play with fire. YOU GET BURNT!" "...You really love to hear yourself speak, don't you, Zucana...oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Let's see if this new body can handle my power output. Oh, and I may as well fix this while I'm at it." As Moeru finished speaking, A blue flame erupted around him, before shifting to a pale pink color near Moeru, and a dark crimson flame around the edge of his aura. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Got some more monolouging to do, or can we fight?" "What can I say. I just have a lovely speaking voice." He smirks. "Let's fight!" The aftermath: Monarch vs Moeru Bastion is watching the battle conclude from the sidelines "ok i will admit i wasn't expecting Monarch to be able to do so much damage, kind of makes me wonder how he lost to me earlier" he flies up towards the building to get a better view if Moeru is ok. Moeru sits up from the ruins of the building, his flames still burning at a much weaker state. "Aw crap. This isn't going to help his attitude one bit..." Monarch floats in the air. His aura settling down a bit. "There you happy now Moeru? We fought you lost. I think we're done. Same as Toko." He flies down and sits back on his building fragment. "I took your challenge and you lost Red King so I'd appreciate it if you were to leave. I've got to say though, I expected better. As I said before you turned up I'd assume you'd destroy me. I suppose not. Goodbye Moeru." "What do you think, Bastion?" Moeru said, eating 4 senzu beans to recover. "I can go another round, no problem. No sympathy this time, either. I could also just get Exsu out of here. Not sure what she's doing around here in the first place. You are Zucana's friend, though. I'll leave the choice up to you." "I was actually trying to figure out why this place was turned into a crater." Exsu says, reappearing right next to Moeru. "And i'd also like you to stop hurting Moeru." Exsu says, becoming increasingly aggressive as she looked at Monarch. "leave him be for now, he won and knowing what Monarch has planned i doubt he will cause trouble again at least not right now. That doesn't mean i wont be vigilant in case he tries to pull a stunt like that again as im sure you would be too. I underestimated how far he was willing to go so when i sensed his and Tokos energy i thought it was jsut another fight, if i'd have known i may have been able to do something. So don't worry he will recieve retribution for what he has done but now isn't the time" he turns to Exsu "it is a crater because of the potentia core the 3 star dragonball created a shadow of a powerful fighter that set itself upon this town, i fought it and was winning so in desperation it struck straight at my core. The cores defenses kicked in but i lost control and well sadly this is the result" "I actually analyzed this place before Monarch finally decided to show himself, so i know quite a lot about what happened, no need for explaining." Exsu says. Monarch stands up "Moeru I told you to leave my sight now go." He glares at Exsu powerfully. "Same goes for you as well, you're not welcome here now leave. Moeru lost to me the challenge is over there is no reason for either of you two to remain here. So leave. You're lucky I spared you Moeru take it as a thank you for letting me live on your planet, I shall not be as generous next time. As for you Exsu, you don't want to annoy me further." He says all this in a commanding threatening voice. "Bastion you may stay old friend but you two leave my sight." Exsu just stared into Monarch's eyes for about twenty seconds, several small and almost invisible dots and lines arranging themselves in different patterns. After that she turns around and walks towards Moeru and says "Maybe we should go to HELIOS?" and then engulfs them both in a cloud of energy that quickly pixelizes and fades away, what remained of the cloud was a bunch of transparent butterflies with the same colorization of Exsu's wings just flying around the area. "smooth Monarch you're a regular Lothario" he leans back against the remains of a building "sooo you've been having an eventful day, flexing your ki muscles so to speak" "Hmm, she's untrustworthy for an Android she's very hard to read." His red and black butterflies fly up to her blue butterflies and engulf them "Hmm, took out Toko a few days ago and now even the Red King falls before me. It's rather surprising you managed to beat me last time I have to say." "She just has her own motives, although i will agree she is hard to read but i suppose i was never as intently observant as you" he lowers his arms reacting late to something he heard "wait you finally managed to get a win on Toko? Well it was a long time coming" "Hmm, I've been trying to work her out but even for an Android she's difficult to keep track of. I don't trust her." Monarch smirks. "You don't think I just blew up a city with no one trying to stop me did you? The great Tacoman appeared, and was destroyed. He didn't even touch me. I was a bit disappointed honestly but yes I did finally do it. As I said Bastion, I'm strong now. So much Stronger." "i don't like the accompanying attitude but i can't argue with the results. Having faced and fallen to Moeru myself i am well aware what he is capable of" Monarch smirks "Yes, I think I've just proven how much stronger I am. Well I was supposed to be having a break before WMAT but... how about you face what I can do first hand?" "this strikes me as one of those loaded questions, IE i can say no but you'll find a way of procuring a battle from me either way" sighing he stands up properly "well i suppose you'd be aiming ot go 3 for 3" Monarch smirks. "Heheheheh. You know me so well. Is that a yes then?" "well i either say yes and fight you or say no and you do something to quote unquote "catch my attention" and we fight so i guess we may as well battle saves ourselves the trouble" "AHAHAHAHAAH! Awww you know how much I love "catching peoples attention"" He smirks. "So you ready to go?" Reconnaissance Shintaro, as Mystral arrives at Black Rose Crater while shrouding himself in a mist, which covered a large area around the crater. "To think that this was once a town... And that someone has recently destroyed it..." He looks at the sky. "The younger generations seemingly are starting to become tougher..." He then looks back at the crater, then looks around for the faction bases that were mentioned in the job board. Coincidentally, Mystogan was there too who, hiding in a mist, searches for headquaters. "Jellal, you are aware that you haven't officially accepted the job and you won't get a reward, right?" Mystral says as he looks around, knowing of Mystogan's presence even if he wasn't looking at him. A mechanical bird circles the crater passing through the demonic flames with ease, as it encounters Shintaro it hovers above him with a message scroll emerging from a compartment in its beak. "A carrier pigeon?" Shintaro inspects it. He takes the message scroll given by the bird, before reading it. "So, these are the details behind the secrets hideouts around the area..." upon taking the scroll the bird flies of and roosts in one of the land scars in the, the scroll contains a key that resembles a data stick the scroll is a letter "I am the poster of the job request, i was a former researcher for the Neo red ribbons. They had a base hidden in the western outskirts of Ginger town, the door is hidden amongst the former grave site this key will get you in. Please find out where they fled to and what they were planning. Sincerly K" " 'K', huh. Well, there's no time to lose." Mystral replies. "I'm going in." He flies over to the western part of Ginger Town looking for the grave with the hidden entrance. "This must be it." He pulls out the key, looking for any locations where he could plug it in. "... Found it." As he plugs it in, an entrance appears, and Mystral begins to walk towards the entrance. as the door opens the sound of generators wiring into motion echoes and lights turn on, the floor descends forming steps downwards. As Mystral enters the corridor several rudimentary traps spring but these are primative and don't cause any trouble. The path leads to a split one left one right. "Take the right path", Mystogan says while heading for left one for himself. "You still insist on following me on my job, huh. Nevertheless, I'll go right." Mystral says as the turns to the right path. as they get about halfway down the paths the exit is sealed by a large metal bulk door klaxons begin sounding "Defense system activated, Data purge commencing full base destruct in 2 minutes" ahead of them lies large rooms covered in blue prints full of computers and what look to be a war strategists map of most of earths cities. After shrugging off Mystral's questions and continuous comments for a while, Mystogan replies back "Don't jump to conclusion without knowledge. I'm here in search of something I need to close and merely assisting you simultaneously while I'm at it," Mystogan says referring to Anima portal, unfazed at the sealed exit. He then teleports infront of computers to read them. Mystral runs around the lab, looking for any clues about the factions' plans. Eventually, one of the blueprints caught his attention. "Is this... Mystogan! Can you use Archive Magic? If so, come over here and scan this blueprint!" Most of the data on the computer is encrypted and the blue prints in code but they do appear to display weapon designs and layouts for attacks there are data storage items and the like in drawers around the computors the countdown hits 1 minute. Mystogan grits his teeth as time was almost running out and he had to make two choices those being either close the anima portal or help him with the blueprint. He teleports himself to where his counterpart was, "Gimme a sec," he tells him while his eyes were running some sort of encrypted codes. "i'm assuming It... seems like a structure of some sort of a weapon they were working on before they escaped to somewhere else. And their aim must be to use this weapon to destroy a city" He says still not sure on where they fled to. He then saves it into his Archive Magic which appeared to be flat-screen which is projected into the air; this Magic allows the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information. He then uses Archive to copy and send all that data to Mystral and himself. "Alright... We seem to have gathered enough information before the data gets purged... Now, show me where the Anima Portal is so that we can disrupt it." Mystral says to Mystogan, fully aware that he was trying to close the portals. "It's right below you! We don't have enough time!" Mystogan says "Ryoukai." Mystral says as he quickly grabs one of his staves and blasts the metal plating of the floor to uncover the portal. "This must be it." He then hastefully switches to another stave, and absorbs the portal into the stave. "There... Now, we should wait for the data purge..." as the count down reaches 30 seconds the computer screens begin going blank 1 by 1, the sounds of various types of gas being released is heard "data purge complete commencing final destruction protocols" as the count down reaches lower the lights begin diming showing a stream of sunlight not far from where they stand" "It's not just a computer data purge... It's a self destruction sequence!" Mystral says as he notices the surroundings. "Quick, through the gap!" He says, pointing at the stream of light, and beginning to run towards it. He blasts a bigger crack in the wall to uncover the surface quicker using his staves, and flies out and above the crater of Ginger Town. Mystogan sighs at Mystral's attempt at escaping as the fog simply covers him and he was teleported outside "You're aware of your ability to disintegrate your body into dust, right, Earthland-me?" As they leave the sound of gas igniting and explosives going off are heard, it is very well contained with the exception of the hole they used to escape. A man in a duster cloak and a robotic mask is stood not far from them the mecha messaging pigeon on his shoulder "hello Yuji clansman, I am K the poster of this job i must keep my identity hidden for my own safety but i trust you found relevent information" Mystral floats down and lands on the ground in front of K. "Yes, I have acquired the information surrounding the events around this area. Though, I don't have a physical source that has this information written, and transmitting it verbally would take quite a lot of time. I'd need my comrade to come here and use his Archive Spell to transmit the information, as he is able to transmit memories from his collected Archive into a person's mind, without the need of a physical object." Mystral turns to the direction where the base has exploded. "I know from my own instincts that he is still alive. Just wait a few seconds." There was no signs of Mystogan after he teleported himself out of it, making it seem like as if his only purpose there was to destroy the portal. However, the blindy memory of all the acquired information was soon transmitted into the K's mind with no possible sign of how and when it came to his mind. The another faint memory inside Mystral's mind were few words "My purpose of being there was to destroy the portal. I leave the rest to you, Shintaro" K concentrates and then places what looks to be a chip into a port at the side of the mask "ah i see they were clever they have dispersed to various city locations to work on each section of the plan hmm this may be more difficult than i thought those blue prints may i take them do decrypt them?" "My comrade's Archive Magic works by memory, I'm afraid I don't have a physical copy of the blueprint... However, I can use a certain spell to transfer memories from my mind into a sheet of paper." Mystral says. "All I need is the sheet itself, then I can use a spell to... 'print' my thoughts, so to say, and create a perfect copy of the blueprints. Do you happen to have a sheet of paper?" K takes out a note book and lets him tear pages out "it isnt the best but its all i have to hand" Mystral nods. "These will do good as well. The process will only take a few seconds." He then reaches to his pocket and takes out a quill. Mystral smiles, saying "I never would've thought magic and technology could benefit for each other... But it seems I'm just stalling, I'll start the process." He swipes the quill over the whole note, as a rune levitates over it, Mystral was staring at the center of the rune, as glowing energy is seen being discharged from his eyes into the center of the rune, and algorythmic formulas get implanted onto the notes the rune was held over. A few seconds later, the rune shrinks and closes. "A magic quill. It transcribes your thoughts into a text source, such as the spell I just did." Mystral hands K the notes. "And with that, I believe it means my job is over, correct?" K stores all but 1 of the blueprints in his cloak "yes you performed admirably, as promised here is your payment" he hands him an envelope containing his payment and one single blueprint "this is not a weapon perhaps it will do you better than it would myself i will be in contact with the clan should i require their services once more" the blueprint is titled magiscience arc generator K bows and proceeds off. The Power in a Paradox Starr would arrive at the crater by using the Polarity Cloak, waiting for his mentor, Bastion to arrive. He wasn't scared of the challenges to come, and he felt strong, for once in his life. He had a nice girl friend, who was a complete psycho, and nothing like him...But he saw a light inside of her...Oh who was he kidding? She was dark to the core, but he loved her anyways. Slipping his hood off, he would feel the wind swirl around his, as Bastion was arriving. "ok then you made it" Bastions words arrive before he does "i picked this spot as its abandoned and there is less risk to anyone here so you dont have to hold back" Smiling determinedly, Starr would speak up, his voice larger than ever. "Just as I had hoped Bastion." He would say, before snapping, making his cloak give a slight pop as it leaped from him, and caved in on itself, leaving in a swirl. "What would you like me to try first?" He would ask, stretching. "well you mentioned working on something new so how about that, we can see how i react to something i dont expect an then we can see if we can develop it further" Harmony was standing directly behind Starr. Whether she was there the entire time, or merely appeared just now, is uncertain. Turning around, and spotting Harmony, his emotion would completely change from determined, but lovey. "So I see you got my message to meet up here...To try that" He would say, then looking over to Bastion. "This is Harmony..The girl I told you about...." He would say, awkwardly. "ah i see, you must be the same Harmony who helped Toko out thanks for that. We are just about to see the move Starr had made i'll assume he had something planned to invite you here for it" he resumes getting into his battle stance Starr can't see it but Harmony can see the energy of his core fluctuating at her presence almost in warning "well im ready when you are, bring it one" Nodding, Starr would turn to Harmony, his hand gently outstretched, reaching for hers."So, would you like to try?" He would say, kindly, and romantically, while still being determined. Harmony tilted her head, before seemingly glowing white - not blindingly so, but enough that her features couldn't be made out. The sounds of what appeared to be bones cracking could be heard briefly, as the light reshaped, and died down - a rather dangerous-looking scythe made of black metal, streaks of what may or may not be bloodstains covering the blade - and the handle, where one might normally hold it, emerging from said light. "huh, well thats new" he changes his stance drawing excalibur holding the Scabbard in his off hand "you should have told me it would involved uh i wanna say weapon i'm not sure" he stands ready looking confident but in the back of his mind he is worried about something thinking to himself"what is this uncertainty, its like my body is telling me to run i just cant shake it" Catching Harmony in his hands, Starr would spin her around so quickly, it was like a fan on max speed. Finishing up his introduction with it, he would slow down, and transition hands, and then duel wield it in a battle stance. "Bastion...Are you prepared to look at the embodiment of insanity dead in the eye?" Starr would say, smirking evilly at Bastion. "Harmony...Let the madness consume us..." He would say. Harmony's mind briefly touched Starr's, and he felt an almost overwhelming sensation - some might call it rage, others sorrow, but ultimately it was impossible to truly pin down - and threatened to take over his entire being. The scythe began glowing crimson. Clutching the scythe in his hand, Starr's face would flash from a relaxed determination, and not madness, which had been a trap for Bastion. Starr and Harmony's Souls would spark together, and begin to inch closer and closer... "SOUL RESONANCE" They would both shout, as their Souls would both become visible, swirling black and white domes around Starr and the Silenced Edge. The scythe however, was still glowing crimson, becoming more and more intense with each second. In a flash, the scythe was now somewhat bigger, and instead of one blade, there was a blade on each side, glowing brightly. Starr would hold the scythe in both hands, before spinning it, making it seem like a glowing crimson circle of energy, spinning where Starr's hand was. Leaping in the air, Starr and Harmony's voices would be in sync, yelling the powerful move, "Silenced Flux!" As Starr and Harmony landed on the ground, they was no sound at all. Even if someone had been talking, there was no sound for miles. It looked as if nothing has happened, but as soon as the Scythe had become normal again, the resonance had died down, there was a massive shockwave of energy, direct under, over, and all around Bastion, furiously whipping around. Bastion just stands still where you would expect to feel fear there is nothing just a cold emptiness, Bastion says a single word before the silence "fool" he stands there and takes the hits he doesn't seem to defend, but every time he is struck so is Starr and Harmony. To Starr each strike is an intense burning even though it feels restrained pain washes over his mind blocking out almost all else. For Harmony she doesn't feel pain she feels like a force is rejecting her existence, she can see Excalbur make small movements to strike and they aimed at her Starr is only being hit becuase of the resonance. At the end of the attack Bastion is smirking "your open" in a blink he is infront of them he sheaths and then quickdraws Excalibur they are both hit by 20 instantanious strikes, they are held back so at worse all it would do is a little damage to the clothes. "An impressive display of power resonance is a hard thing to maintain, but be forewarned resonance can be split and abused case in point. resolve to bring salvation, join my battle oh holy blade my your light cut a swath through the madness SOUL UNITY" From excalibur emerges a girls spirity she is pure white with blue eyes and where as harmony and Starrs souls grew close slowly hers bonds immediately with no resistance his wings draw out surrounded by an alchemic circle his sword opening out and glowing an intense white "salvations blade" in one deft motion he slices downwards creating a massive attack that passes right through Starr and Harmony they dont feel any pain just the intense power it contains though they see it cleave the land effortlessly and their soul resonance seems to split from it. Harmony giggled as she began transforming back. She appeared uninjured - though it was rather difficult to tell if her power was unaffected, as it could not be sensed. When she finished transforming back, she just leaned against Starr, not saying a word. The soul bonding remains but Excalibur forms sat on Bastions shoulder she is smiling but seems to keep looking at Harmony "you have good resonance, you two Cally is just able to cut metaphysical bond so be cautious of that as if your bond is broken you are both exposed." he sheaths excalibur but the spirit remains on his shoulder a small red amulet showing on her chest "so then time for some pointers i think" Starr would put his arm around Harmony, then kiss her head. Looking up as Bastion, he would nod."I think we are ready Bastion." Starr would say, holding his love. "ok for what i have planned your going to have to hurt and hurt a lot, i'm going to push you to the brink and let your powers take over. From there i want you to find a way to gain control of it as instability like that can be a valuable asset as well as a dangerous roulette"